oifandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Ranks
OI ranks are given out for compleition of specific deeds done in each game. Currently, the WOW chapter is the only chapter that has active ranks. The new rank is granted after achieving the feat outline in the rank guide. Proof is established either by screenshot or having an officer present. All picture submissions can be posted in the forums at Rank Quest Pics. Pcitures can be uploaded in the Photo Gallery on our site OI Gallery Your new rank will be shown in your small forum icon. =WOW Ranks= The WOW ranks were announced by Illustrial in 2005 with the following statement: The rank system is now formally announced in the least serious of manners, being that these are for fun and frolic and enjoyment of our community. Either post the screenie or have a officer witness your joyful event and your new title will be bestowed upon thee. Upon completion of this scared rank ritual we will be sure to all fence with stale French sticks. Please Enjoy! The ranks were voted on by the following officers by a 6 to 0 margin, by the OI officers: Izatea, Awoig, Sintax, Eronoel(Kaeti), Basnom, Bedevere(Osmo), Grythandius, Illustrius, Moiriena, Matvi & Xodius Tiny Pearl Tiny Pearl: Nude Run through Iron Forge! The time has come for you to represent Order of Illuminatus in a fashion most befitting our prestigious ranks. Therefore, you are to complete one full circuit through Iron forge while in the nude (or as close as you can get). During this run, you are to continuously yell "OI". Lustrous Pearl Lustrous Pearl: Bustin’ a move for Justice! As a member in good standing, the guild has chosen to bestow upon you an honor unlike any other. The Cenarion Circle is hosting their annual Ball this weekend. As usual, our prestige amongst the Alliance has yielded us with hundreds of requests for Escorts to the Ball. Normally, we do not entertain such work, however, both Tyrande Whisperwind, the High priestess of Elune, and Fandral Staghelm, the Arch Druid have made their request of us. The honor is ours that they chose us and therefore, we have chosen you to represent us at the ball. Sources tell us that neither is particularly skilled in the art of dancing, so you will need to give them some pointers prior to the big event. Black Pearl Black Pearl: Proving your honor! The time has come for us to see that you are ready to be an OI member! Part of being an OI’ster is that you must be skillful and cunning. As such, you are hereby charged with the task of challenging an officer to a duel. You are to issue a duel challenge to any officer of any level. The duel may or may not be accepted. If the duel is accepted, then you must battle it out! Win or lose, you will have accomplished your task. If the duel is not accepted, then you are to /chicken the officer. Iridescent Pearl Iridescent Pearl: Intoxicating feeling! You have done well in reaching this point. It is time for you to enjoy the spoils of a decorated member of the Order of Illuminatus. So, I suggest you belly up to the bar and have a drink! The bartender, Joachim Brenlow has a bottle of Pinot Noir which is perfect for celebrating! You can find him at the Blue Recluse located in the mages quarter in Stormwind City. Speak with him and tell him that OI sent you! Make sure that the Barkeeps name is clearly visible in your screenshot! Golden Pearl Golden Pearl: The Ultimate Showdown! In Stranglethorn Vale is a little gladiator pit called the Gurubashi Arena. It is time that you prove your might in the arena. Victory will ring true when you step onto the Gladiator pit and defend your honor against the multitude who would see you destroyed!!!. It is time that all denizens of Azeroth witness the might of the Order of Illuminatus. The shot must include the Temporary PVP flag next to your characters name.